Switched At Birth
by TooMuchSarcasm
Summary: Duchess Swan has always been told that she is supposed to be the next Odette, and her cousin, Ophelia Swan (a newcomer at Ever After High) , is to be the next Odile. However, when Ophelia and Duchess discover a thick, dusty old book hidden in the library containing a special secret involving them, their worlds are turned upside down. [Main Pairing is SWAN THIEF]


**Hi! So, I'm a major fan of Duchess, even though she seems to be a bit of a bully. However, when I was watching the first part of True Hearts Day and saw Duchess turn into a black swan, I thought to myself,_ Hey, wasn't Odile called the Black Swan?_**

**That, plus a few more plot bunnies, a love for Swan Thief (SparrowxDuchess), and my OC Ophelia, is the reason this story exists. I hope you like it!**

* * *

''It's just not fair!'' Duchess muttered to herself. ''Ashlynn gets to date Hunter without getting caught, _and _has a perfect happily ever after. Meanwhile, I'm supposed to commit suicide with _my _prince, who I don't even know!'' The daughter of Odette was sitting in her dorm. Her roommate was currently out either on a date with Peter or chasing her sheep, so Duchess had the room all to herself. Oh joy.

Duchess knew she looked like a spoiled brat pouting alone in her room, but she couldn't help it. Why did she have to get such a terrible ending? Even her cousin, who was an antagonist, got a better ending than her.

Duchess studied her reflection in her mirror phone. Her long, wavy black hair was streaked with thick chunks of white, and framed her slightly pale face. Her mocha brown eyes were outlined with thick mascara and black eyeshadow, making them pop, along with her lips. Her lips were ruby red, and were currently fixed into a slight frown.

Her phone suddenly rang, and Duchess almost jumped. Smoothing down the lavender skirt of her silky white ballerina dress, Duchess studied the caller's ID, before scowling. 'Great.' Duchess thought. She let it ring for half a minute, praying that the person would hang up. However, the caller persisted, and after a full minute of sitting there and glaring at her phone, Duchess answered. ''What do you want?''

''_Hardly a way to greet your favorite cousin_,'' The voice from the other end mused. The caller was obviously a female, and had a slight British accent.

''_Y_ou're my _only_ cousin, and definitely not my favorite!'' Duchess snapped. ''Look, why are you calling?''

''_Just making sure you know_.''

Duchess sighed. Why did her cousin always have to be so vague? ''Know, _what_, Ophelia?''

''_That I'm at your school_.''

Duchess's pretty brown eyes widened in shock. ''What? You... you're coming to Ever After High?''

''_Not quite, I'm already here_.'' Ophelia corrected truthfully. She was currently standing in the (mostly empty) courtyard, a black-and-white patterned suitcase propped beside her. ''_Oh, cheer up. It won't be so bad. Besides, you very well knew that I would have to go here eventually_.''

''So bad?!'' Duchess shrieked, making Ophelia wince. ''Of _course_ it'll be bad!'' A thought then struck her. ''Oh, PLEASE tell me we aren't rooming together!'' She pleaded. ''Rosie can clumsy at times, and a bit annoying with her sheep all over the place, but I am NOT rooming with you!''

''_Rosie_?'' Ophelia repeated, sounding a bit confused.

''Rosie Bo Peep,'' Duchess corrected. ''Daughter of Little Bo Peep. Nice enough, though her sheep ate my thronework last week! The teacher didn't even believe me when I tried to explain!''

Ophelia laughed quietly, though covered the speaker so Duchess wouldn't hear. ''_Don't get your feathers ruffled, Duch. Everything will be fine_.'' She reassured.

''Says you!'' said Duchess, though the anger was weak in her voice. ''Look, just...'' She paused, trying to find the right words. ''Don't get involved with my life.'' Duchess warned.

''_Done and done_.'' Ophelia said crisply. ''_Oh, and meet me out by the courtyard. We need to... catch up_.'' Ophelia hung up.

Duchess let her Mirror Phone slide out of her palm and onto her bed gently. She sighed. ''She'll ruin everything,'' She muttered, though her voice didn't sound mean. ''My chances with Daring, my popularity...''

One of Rosie's sheep, which had been hiding in the closet, walked up to Duchess. Duchess halfheartedly glared at the sheep, swatting lightly at the pink-and-blue curls on top of it's head. ''Go away.'' Duchess muttered.

The sheep gave her a look, as if saying, '_You really think you had those in the first place_?' That, or it was hungry.

''Oh, what do you know?'' Duchess stood up on the toes of her black ballerina shoes, and gracefully made her way over to the door in a way only a ballerina can. ''This had better be quick,'' She muttered to herself as she made her way to the courtyard, where the next Odile was waiting.

* * *

**Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated, but flames will be used to burn the Storybook of Legends!**

**Notes**

*** Rosie Bo Peep is the name I came up for the daughter of Bo Peep- it sucks, I know, but it's the only thing I could really think of. Hey, it's better than Littler Bo Peep.**

***Peter is the name I gave the son of the Hero of Haarlem. Once again, I came up with it on the spot. Also, I'm a bit confused about his story, anyone have any info on it?**

***Yes, I do ship the two characters (they are both absolutely adorable!)**


End file.
